


sidereus

by tommyglued



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Valentine's Day Fluff, also thomas is a dumbass but hes newt's dumbass, they're just really cute and in love okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommyglued/pseuds/tommyglued
Summary: sidereus(noun)relating to stars; starry; heavenly; star-like___"There’s a constellation arching in a soft curve like his lips do, blinking into existence every night moments after sunset."





	sidereus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tommys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommys/gifts), [sulfuric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulfuric/gifts).



> SO this is how i say i love u and would move stars for u to lyca, jam and soph to whom i dedicate this small fic :")) I LOVE U SMSMSMSMSM u dont even Know how much u gays mean to me. i fuckeen Love u. have some cuteness,,,, there's so much angst these days and u deserve to cry from cute and not only from sad <3333 xoxoxo

There’s a constellation arching in a soft curve like his lips do, blinking into existence every night moments after sunset. He admired its smile like he admired his: from afar, aching that it was never meant for him. He reached out and closed his eyes; perhaps if he wished hard enough, the stars would guide him to their embodiment.

Newt didn’t know the boy, but he knew this:

  1. His name was Thomas
  2. His booming voice kept ringing in his ears long after he’d left
  3. He was a runner in Minho’s team



Newt opened his eyes and sighed. He’d never been shy, so why did the thought of approaching him make his stomach churn? It’s just a boy. Another human being. But the problem was: it wasn’t just any boy.

Newt groaned and ran his fingers through his hair exasperatedly. He’d figure it out. He  _ would _ .

  
  


“I could just introduce you,” Minho laughed in bewilderment, shaking his head. “You know, that’s how people  _ meet _ .”

“Oh, sod off.”

Another laugh. “Seriously, you have nothing to worry about. The guy never shuts up, so it can’t be awkward.”

“Yeah, right. And how in the bloody hell do you plan on introducing us? Just drag me to one of your trainings when I’ve never been to one before? Like that wouldn’t be extra fishy?”

“Jesus fucking Christ, Newt,” Minho groaned. “Nobody gives a shit. He’s been eyeing you for weeks in the hallways, I promise you he won’t mind the slightest.”

Of  _ course _ he was right. But would Newt ever admit it? No. His cheeks had gotten much too hot for him to give in now.

“I said  _ no _ .”

“Alright, fine.” Minho’s hands were up above his head.  _ I surrender. _ “Whatever you say.”

That crooked grin of his was telling a whole different story, however.

“ _ No _ .”

“Fine!”

  
  


Newt’s eyes stayed stubbornly fixed on the note he was pinning to the board in the hallway. Who cared about the stupid dance for Valentine's, right? With a bit of luck, someone would notice the note and join the morning field trip for his ecology club. If not? At least he’d have his plants to mope around with until late.

Just as he turned to leave, someone caught his sleeve.

“Hey!”

A green and brown eye, wide with an emotion that was impossible to pinpoint, met his as he whipped around to meet the owner of the voice.

Newt knew that voice and the freckles spread across the smooth skin. He knew them like one knew a favourite tune and painting, having played them inside his head every night as he tried to sleep. But he had never seen them so close, in such a vivid detail. With heart hammering against his ribs, he watched the boy stare up at him with his lips parted, neither of them hurrying to find the words. 

He could fill the space between his lips so swiftly. He could slide his fingers in his permanently tousled hair, if only he reached out.

“Hey,” Thomas repeated in a soft exhale, shuffling his feet. “You’re Newt, right?”

He buzzed with inexhaustible energy; his hand flew through his hair, down his neck, rubbing his nose. It seemed as though sparks would start flying around him if Newt didn't answer soon.

“Yeah, head to toe.” Thomas seized him up with a quick skip of his eyes before staring right into his soul, like he was suddenly embarrassed an impulse had gotten better of him and was determined to erase it from Newt’s mind with sheer power of will. Violent pink was lovely on his cheeks, so lovely that Newt almost forgot heat was flushing into his cheeks too.

“And you are- “

“Thomas,” he extended his hand enthusiastically, “from Minho’s running team.”

Palm in warm palm, pulse on pulse. He had a firm grip, Newt was surprised, for a boy whose top of head barely touched Newt’s shoulders. Newt decided he liked it. He didn’t really want to let go either.

“Oh! He’s- he’s told me about you.”

“Yeah? Well, did he tell you that, uh…” 

His hand slid out of Newt’s and landed on his own face, shielding it from view. He turned to the right and - blimey - was he reading the note? 

“I, um…”

He glanced briefly at Newt through his fingers and then kept reading, running his fingers through his hair and down his neck again. Did he really think Newt hadn’t noticed? Was he just freaking out? Newt bit down a laugh.  _ Bloody hell, he’s adorable. _

“I wanna um…” he continued, eyes skipping from Newt to the note, “Join- I mean volunteer for your um… Ecology? Field trip. And I was wondering if you could give me your number. To text me the details.”

He couldn’t help but grin. “It’s right at the bottom of the note.” Thomas turned, his face bursting in richer colour. If they were in a cartoon, it would be steaming. “Y’know, I could just tell you right now.”

“Oh, no no no. I’m a forgetful guy. I better shoot you a text. I don’t wanna miss it. I mean- I  _ love  _ ecology, man. It’s, like,  _ my thing _ , you know? I can’t miss this.”

It became almost impossible to remain somewhat serious. With every word that tumbled out of his mouth, it got more kissable.

“Alright.”

Thomas let out a breath. “Okay. Cool. Well, bye then!”

He turned on his heel and finger-gunned, but before he could vanish in the crowd, Newt called after him.

“You forgot to write down the number.”

Every expression Thomas made was a journey, a new photo added to an album. He’d shuffled between at least ten different types of surprise, distress and confusion is the last couple of minutes. Current one was a brand new addition: a combination of all three.

“Oh right! Well,” he laughed nervously - a soft chuckle, a tender melody. If sounds could be kissed, he’d kiss it senseless. “Told you I’m forgetful.”

Newt smiled. “See you around, Tommy.”

Only as his feet led him down the corridor by heart, his mind buzzing and body on autopilot, did it hit him:  _ Tommy. _ He called him Tommy. It slid off his tongue like he’d practiced it, like the taste of it was so familiar in his mouth that it came naturally. An instinctive response. It was a bit scary, he had to admit. But it suited him somehow.

_ Tommy. _

His lips curled up. It suited him so well.

  
  


Quite a few people showed up the next morning, Thomas among them. Dark circles hung under his eyes and he kept yawning and rubbing his face, but not once did he admit having been tired.  _ Anything for ecology _ , he’d said.

They clicked immediately and talked like they’ve known each other since forever, like their souls have been connected since the beginning of time. Absorbed into topics he'd never really gave much thought before, he could listen to Thomas ramble for hours, tracking the manic movements of his hands and wild glint in his eyes. Every touch, accidental or not, sent chills over his skin.  _ I could grow used to this _ , he’d thought.  _ I could grow used to being this happy. _

It was almost noon when the group reached a bare patch in the woods, jumping on the job as soon as they were sure no one was missing. Planting trees wasn’t generally an enjoyable or fun task to do, but Thomas made it seem like the best thing one could do in their pastime. He sang under his breath and danced with his shovel, occasionally pointing at Newt and mouthing cheesy lyrics his way. His joy was infectious; there wasn’t a person who hadn’t had a smile stretching their lips.

And Newt? Well. If his chest kept swelling with that special kind of fondness he grew to like, he’d explode as the most colourful of fireworks would, igniting the universe.

It was late afternoon when they came back. Everyone went their ways - that is, everyone except Thomas. He lingered at the back of the school warehouse, waiting until Newt locked it down. And just like that, they agreed to spend the rest of the day together without having communicated it in words.

The night was loud, but their hearts were louder, testing the strength of their ribs with every brush of their hands. They didn’t need alcohol to get drunk; it was just that kind of a night when euphoria hung heavily in the air and all they needed was a smile to be set ablaze.

Their school was alive with music and love-struck faces, lights dancing from windows like colourful lighthouses.

_ Bloody hell, I’m starving. _

_ You wanna eat? _

_ Duh. _

_ I may have an idea. _

And thus they sneaked in and managed to steal an entire plate of muffins, laughing as an unsettled janitor chased them, yelling insults. They took cover behind a bush and waited until the man got discouraged and left, then burst out laughing once again. It was absolutely worth it.

Whoever made the muffins knew what they were doing; in no time, the plate was empty even though there was still space to fill in their stomachs.

Silence. From the distance, the beat of the music was replaced by soft tunes. It was a cold night and they sat side glued to side, eyes locked in a search for something that was sitting right in front of their very noses. Thomas’ warm breath brushed his skin ever so slightly. Did he feel the same?

“You have crumbles on the corner of your lips,” Newt said, gesturing to his own.

“Here?”

“No, other side.”

“Here?”

“Yeah.”

Thomas ran his hand over his mouth, but the crumbs remained unmoved.

“Still?”

“Yeah.”

No change.

“Still?”

_ I’ll get them off for you _ .

Their lips locked in a clumsy embrace, and Newt swore that was how stardust and all things beautiful and sweet tasted.

His eyes remained closed as they parted; it was all so good, too good to be true, so what if he’d gone too far? What if he’d stepped over the line? 

A hand holding his face and lips that greeted his once more were an answer enough, an answer that would be repeated for the rest of the night.

  
  


Their skins were silver under moonlight; their joined hands a moon of their own. He turned and saw the universe reflected in Tommy’s eyes. 

He never wanted to look at stars any other way than this.

**Author's Note:**

> minho was totally banging his head in the bg while thomas was trying to seem cool jsyk  
> also!!!!! scream in the comments this bitch needs validation!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
